Secrets of a Secret Agent
by WindChaser0001
Summary: After having been paired up with a certain seductress, agent Kuga finds herself struggling to keep her secret a secret. Warning: futanari hotness.
1. Prologue

Secrets of a Secret Agent

Summary: After having been paired up with a certain seductress, agent Kuga finds herself struggling to keep her secret a secret.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime

Warning: futanari hotness

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Suck it!" Slamming my hands down on the table, I proudly showed the cards in my possession. "You owe me a beer now." I grinned in triumph as I stared at my opponent, lime green eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Whatever." Was the curt reply as the redhead got up from the table and made her way to the bar. I stared after her, the feeling of my victory still in full effect, visible from the smirk on my face. _'Oh Nao, you know you don't stand a chance against me at poker.' _Yet she tried every time for as long as they had been friends. They had met each other at the early age of seven at the orphanage, both having experienced horrendous pasts. Even though the both of them never did interact much with others, things worked between them, they ended up as a team of two.

Suddenly, I felt something freezing cold against the back of my neck, "Gah!" A yelp escaped my lips. I turned around immediately, spotting Nao standing behind me holding two mugs of beer in her hands and smiling sheepishly as she moved to hand me one of them. "And you couldn't just call my name like a normal person?" I deadpanned as I accepted the mug.

"Hell no." Nao took a large gulp before continuing, "Normal is boring anyhow. You know that damn well, Natsuki."

I grunted an affirmative, then focused on my drink. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, when my phone rang. Glancing at the screen, I checked the caller ID. "It's Haruka." I explained briefly to Nao before picking up. "Kuga speaking."

"_Kuga, where are you? We need you at the bureau!" _Was all but yelled through the phone.

"I'm at the-"

"_It doesn't matter, report to my office ASAP! They're is a special mission waiting for you."_

"_Haruka-chan, it's 'there', not they're." _A timid voice spoke in the background.

Though a bit irked at having been cut off, I complied. "Fine, I'll be there soon." And hung up without waiting for a reply. I let out a sigh, then downed the remainder of my beer.

"Hm, and here I thought you just came back from a mission." Nao looked at me curiously as she asked the question.

"Yeah, well, the madhouse never ends, does it?" I stood up and put on my coat. "Anyway, I had fun, Nao. We don't nearly hang out as often as we used to." And it was true, for they had both been busy with separate missions.

"We should meet up soon again, pup. It gets boring around here with no one to get into trouble with. See you soon, stupid twit."

"Later, whore." With that, I had bid her goodbye, and made my way to the bar's exit and to the headquarters. Within ten minutes, I had entered the building and stood in front of the doors to Haruka's office. I knocked once, then let myself in. "What's up, Haru-" The words caught in my throat as my eyes met ruby red ones. I know this sounds horribly cheesy, I finally understood all those sappy romance movies. My heart seemed to want to burst out of my chest, my mind completely blank. And all I could see was her. Her goddess like figure and beauty had me hypnotized. Unable to avert my gaze thanks to the electric currents that emitted from her eyes, into mine and rippled through my body, I merely stood there like an idiot.

"Ara, had I known my partner would be such a beautiful lady, I might have accepted your offer sooner, Haruka."

The sound of her voice reminded me of where I was. She had a strange Japanese accent. I would have to find out more about that. _'Later, brain, later.'_

"Right. Well, Kuga, this is Shizuru Fujino. Fujino, this is Natsuki Kuga. You will be partners during this mission." Haruka said, unawares of the situation silently playing between the two newly-acquainted.

'_Partners.'_ The word echoed through my mind. I wanted to protest, yell in indignation that I don't do team missions. However, I still wasn't quite able to move my jaw from the floor just yet, and merely stared at the pleasantly smiling tawny-haired woman. _'Fuck me.'_

End prologue

I hope you enjoyed. Please do not hesitate to let me know what you think.


	2. Dance, Dance

Secrets of a Secret Agent

A/N: Thank you for all the support, I sincerely appreciate it. Comment section has been added at the bottom. On another note, I'm trying to not rush this story because I know I tend to with my concise way of description. That's why it will take a while for the luvin' between our smexy characters to kick in. Be patient with me, it will be scandalous.

As for the people who aren't into futa, why are you reading this? The warning was mentioned in the summary already. Don't like? Don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime

Warning: futanari hotness

Chapter 2: Dance, Dance

"_Right. Well, Kuga, this is Shizuru Fujino. Fujino, this is Natsuki Kuga. You will be partners during this mission." Haruka said, unawares of the situation silently playing between the two newly-acquainted._

'_Partners.' The word echoed through my mind. I wanted to protest, yell in indignation that I don't do team missions. However, I still wasn't quite able to move my jaw from the floor just yet, and merely stared at the pleasantly smiling tawny-haired woman. 'Fuck me.'_

"Fucking hell." I muttered under my breath while I put on my black satin bowtie. Or at least, tried to. "You stupid, bloody…" Giving up, I flung the piece of fabric away and belly flopped onto the queen-sized bed. _'What is wrong with me…' _ Sure, I wasn't one of those happy-go-lucky types, but nor was I usually as agitated as I was at that moment. And it was slowly starting to drive me mad. I suspected this was all thanks to the damned mission while I had only just accomplished an other one.

And perhaps, just perhaps, it had to do with that Fujino woman. And yes, I was never one for many words, but the way she had left me gaping and staring like a goldfish, unable to produce so much as a word. It ate at me. Without my permission, my thoughts went back to that meeting in Haruka's office.

_She made her way over to me. Her full, womanly hips had a light sway to them, beckoning any creature with eyes to bury their face between them. A playful smirk tugged at her lips. Maybe she could read my mind, maybe she knew she had me. She was a goddess of seduction, and I, a mere slave to her every whim. I was trapped, scared, and loving every moment of it._

_At least I had found the will to close my mouth when she extended her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuga-san." Her voice spoke. I still couldn't place the accent, but the sweet, melodic way she talked __–__ it was as if her vocal cords had been coated with honey. Oh, and the way she emphasized 'pleasure' as if it was a promise._

_Quickly shaking myself out of my stupor, I reminded myself of who I was. That's right! I am Kuga, Natsuki Kuga. Not to be outdone by some woman who I had just met, I countered her smirk with my own, almost challenging her. Gracefully accepting her hand, I brought it to my face, softly brushing the back of it against my lips. "I assure you, Miss Fujino, the pleasure is all mine." I spoke in my husky voice, while praying it wouldn't crack._

_I observed her reaction closely. She seemed to have an internal struggle of her own, her eyes giving away her slight taken-abackness. 'Gotcha!' _

_The taller woman then smiled again, "Such a charming lady Kuga-san is. And the bit of drool at the corner of your mouth only adds to the cuteness."_

'_What?!' My eyes bulged as I quickly wiped at my mouth with hand, only to find that she was messing with me._

"_Ara, and so easy to tease!" Fujino nearly squealed in joy as she looked at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. I only glared back. "I believe I am going to have fun with you, Kuga-san." Her smile turned a bit predatory, causing me to gulp._

"_Alright, you two, break it up." Haruka interrupted. "Back to work. There is this gay-"_

"_Guy, Haruka-chan" Yukino corrected meekly._

"_That's what I said-"_

"_Get to the point." I cut in._

"_Ara, Kuga-"_

"_Anyhow, I need you two to-" Haruka then continued._

"_No." I intercepted again._

"_What do you mean no, Ku-?" Haruka growled, growing annoyed now._

"_Hey!" I cut her off again, then smiled. "I just wanted to see how you felt about being cut off." Grinning victoriously, I knew I had my revenge for the little episode at the bar, plus interest._

_The feeling was quickly squished though when we were then debriefed about some shady business going on in the upper class circles of the city. It all seemed to be linked to one man named John Johnson. As it appeared, our suspect had quite the criminal record. Drug dealing, rape, killing, you name it, he'd done it._

"_And why exactly, isn't this handled by the police department?" My question was directed at my employer._

"_Because this guy is slippery as fuck. You think I'd get my best agents to catch some ordinary thug? No, this man is dangerous, and we need him out."_

And that was how I found myself in this situation. Fujino and I were to attend a dance tonight. Apparently, Johnson wasn't afraid of crowds. In fact, he seemed to love being at the centre of attention. However, as soon as he felt something was off, he was out of the place, and had always managed to escape.

That is, until now. I lifted myself from the bed, then proceeded to put on my bowtie. After smoothing out the creases in my tuxedo, and giving myself a last look over in the mirror, I was ready. I wanted this mission finished, and quickly, as I was rather fed up with work for the moment. _'Though, Miss Fujino…'_ The thought entered my mind against my will. Being done with the mission would mean no more Fujino. For some reason, that notion made me feel empty on the inside.

"Damnit!" I cursed out loud, stuffing my hands in my pocket in agitation. _'Stupid woman! And I've known her for what? Not even a day?'_

Besides… she wouldn't like me in that way. Nobody would want a freak like me. You see, I… I was born with the genitals of both sexes. So it's not even that I'm not a lesbian, it's that nobody can know about my body. It is disgusting, and even though I've had a few girlfriends, they didn't know about _it_. _'Not even my parents wanted me, so why…'_

I shook my thoughts away, knowing they would only distract me and bring me down. Checking my inner jacket pocket for my Desert Eagle fondly nicknamed Duran1, I walked over to the door of my apartment. _'Let's get this shit over with.'_

End chapter 1

1 Reference to Monster by ShayP. (Whoever got it, you are awesome!)

**sammykhan**: I am one of few words, as I do believe actions speak louder than words. Also, thank you for your kind words. They made my day :)

**amilyaserah. monteverde**: Here you go! (sorry about the space, but the site won't accept it otherwise)

**wolfie21**: Thank you, I appreciate your support :) Do stay tuned for next chapter!

**KonstantineXIII**: Thanks! Here you go :)

I hope you enjoyed. Please do let me know what you think.


	3. Lost, Found, and Lost again

Secrets of a Secret Agent

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Between work, school and beta work, I simply didn't have the chance to write a lot. Hopefully, you will enjoy it nevertheless!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime

Warning: futanari hotness – don't like, don't read.

Chapter 3: Lost, Found, and Lost again

_I shook my thoughts away, knowing they would only distract me and bring me down. Checking my inner jacket pocket for my Desert Eagle fondly nicknamed Duran1, I walked over to the door of my apartment. 'Let's get this shit over with.'_

The ball had just begun as we arrived, making sure to stay out of plain sight. We were dressed in formal wear, myself sporting a black and white tuxedo whereas Shizuru was adorned by a crimson, elegant gown.

"So?" Shizuru piped up, "How would my charming Natsuki like to get in?"

I blushed slightly, but quickly regained my composure. Shizuru had changed from calling me Kuga-san to Natsuki. For some reason she didn't want to stop after she had seen me in a suit. Though, to be fair, no one could deny a woman in a suit. And it wasn't even that I wasn't used to being called Natsuki – that would just be silly – but it was the way Shizuru said it… It's just... _'It just doesn't make sense._' I silently concluded.

"It's rather simple." I pointed to the entrance where two large guards stood. "This party is for invited people only. What we need to do now is get our hands on an invitation and we're in."

"Mou, Natsuki is so observant! I shall be right back then." Without waiting for a reply, the brunette calmly walked off. I stared after her with a frown and a sweatdrop at the strange behaviour.

Sure enough, after a mere minute, Shizuru reappeared, holding out an invitation. I took it from her hands, but had to wonder, "Where did you get this from?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about, Natsuki. The original owners are just taking a nap in the bushes as we are speaking." Was the ever so pleasant reply.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow, causing Shizuru to internally squeal, then shrugged. _'We should get going anyway.'_ I thought, before stepping over to the door as Shizuru latched on to my arm. "Bloody-" I had wanted to curse in surprise, but caught myself. The guards looked at us, if a little suspicious. Thinking quickly, I handed the invitation to one of them.

"Alright, you can come in, Mrs Degeneres and Mrs DeRossi." For some reason those names sounded familiar, but I shrugged it off. _'Must be from one of those television programmes from across the pond.'_

We made their way inside the mansion in which the party was held. The plan was to mix in with the crowd, keep a low profile as well as keep an eye out for their suspect, Johnson. My partner stood near the dance floor, quietly scanning the place and its occupants with her crimson gaze, while I was nursing a drink at the bar on the other side of the room.

'_I still do not understand these events. It's preposterous, really. Look at me! I'm so rich and pompous-'_ I was snapped out my thoughts when my eyes caught sight of a man approaching Shizuru. He was tall and looking fairly attractive, but his aura was weird. There was something… off, if not slightly familiar. However, that was not the only thing that bothered me. The way he stood near the crimson-eyed beauty, as if aiming to seduce her… It made me feel frustrated.

I watched as he led Shizuru to the dance floor and both began dancing to a slow melody, his hungry eyes never leaving her form. I growled under her breath. '_Move your disgusting paws off her body, you silly twit!'_ I then threw my drink back, the alcohol burning my throat, but I didn't care. After putting the glass back on the bar, I made my way to the couple, nearly going as far as pushing away whoever stood in my way.

"Excuse me," I started, digging her finger in the man's shoulder quite roughly. This caused him to abruptly turn around, a furious look in his eyes. I remained unimpressed. "Would you terribly mind if I had a turn to dance with this lady now?"

Before he could form a reply that most likely consisted of telling me just how much I could fuck off, the other agent butted in. "Ara, I would love to!" Swiftly taking my hand, we ran off like a pair of lovers on the run, the other female giggling. Once we had reached a safe distance away from the man, we began to dance, our bodies moving to the rhythm effortlessly as if we had done this a million times before.

"Now now, Natsuki got a little jealous just now, didn't she?" Shizuru teased playfully.

I sputtered for a moment, my eyes wide, exemplary of the saying 'to be like a deer caught in the headlight'. "Don't be silly. On another note, what _were_ you doing dancing with him? We're supposed to find Johnson." With a clear of my throat, I changed the subject.

"You felt it too though, did you not?" The taller woman spoke cryptically. "His strange demeanour. I am fairly certain he is involved with whatever it is with Johnson."

She had a point, and I conceded with a nod. I then spotted the man from earlier disappearing through a back entrance. "Let's keep an eye on him." However, Shizuru didn't seem very pleased about having to move from me. I rolled my eyes. _'I guess it's time for a surprise attack.'_ With that in mind, I sneaked a hand down from her waist to pinch her behind.

Sure enough, the action was followed by a gasp, making me smile innocently at her while she tried to control her embarrassed expression. At least my plan had worked, seeing as Shizuru's arms had retreated to their respective places at her sides. "Ikezu Natsuki…"

I looked at her seriously, "We're going to go follow that guy from before. I reckon he went out in the backyard." I explained our plan.

Soon we found ourselves outside again. I walked around the stone brick wall surrounding the mansion, knowing Shizuru was following closely behind. She took the initiative by running, jumping and climbing up the wall. _'Not bad.'_ She nodded to me. The coast was clear. Despite me being slightly shorter, I climbed up next to her without breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, my partner had moved to the single security camera in the corner, still sitting on top of the wall. I watched as she took a picture of the garden, then stuck the photo in front of the camera. I only hoped it wouldn't be windy today.

We both hopped off the wall to inspect the backyard of the mansion. The first thing I noticed was a lone statue stood in the centre of a fountain by the garden paths. The sculpture was light in colour and resembled Venus by Milo. Upon closer inspection, though the garden was dimly lit, I saw it had hollow eye sockets. Red fluid ran out of them, over the rest of the body and into the fountain which held the same colour.

"Oh my god…" Shizuru whispered next to me, having caught sight of the fountain as well.

Footsteps. They came closer to us. I knew we had to hide, and quick.

In a panic, I grabbed Shizuru and pulled her to the ground with me behind some bushes. The footsteps became louder as they neared. They stopped near us. Some rustling, then the sound of a lighter being lit.

"Johnson." A gruff voice said. My ears perked up, completely focused on the conversation now.

"Nice party, isn't it?" Was the answer. For some reason, he spoke so sickeningly sweet, so smooth, as if masking something horrible underneath.

I felt a tap on my hand. Looking down, I saw Shizuru looking back at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I frowned, not knowing what she was trying to say. Again, a tap on my hand. Then I noticed where my hand was… exactly on her well-endowed chest. What happened next all went very fast.

I yelped, throwing myself away from her while a blush made itself known on my cheeks. As I was about to apologize, someone cut me off.

"What the fuck?" At the sound, I turned my head to face the barrels of two guns. _'Oh, great.' _There were two men, both pointing their weapons at me. One of them was the man from earlier. He spoke, his speech slightly hindered by the burning cigarette in his mouth, "Who are you and what were you doing here?" He commanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shizuru rose up from the bushes, holding dual pistols and looking rather badass while doing so. I also noted her dress had been ripped, a long tear along her thigh and exposing part of the lavender panties underneath. _'Focus, Kuga!'_

The two ran, realizing we weren't just some civilians going for a stroll. Growling, I chased after them, pulling out the Desert Eagle from my jacket. I was running ahead of Shizuru, following the pair into the mansion. I easily kept up with them along the many corridors and stairs, trying to shake me off, but I was too determined.

Finally, I found myself on the roof, the two men trying to leave by helicopter. In a rush of adrenaline, I ran at the chopper and jumped off the roof, using the railing to boost myself up even further. One of my hands caught a bar of the helicopter. I looked up, seeing Johnson grinning back at me so smugly. It made me feel disgusted.

"Just kill her already, Johnson!" Was yelled by the other guy as he tried to control the helicopter.

"No. You're fun. I like you." A weird glint was present in his eyes as he spoke. "Unfortunately, you can't come with us." His smile grew wider as he took the cigarette from his lips and pressed the burning tip onto my hand. "Farewell." He said in a cheerful way, as my hand unwillingly let go.

'_Goddamnit.' _I grit my teeth while freefalling into the darkness, the lapels of my jacket violently flapping around in the wind. Squinting my eyes, I tried to get a better view of where I was. I skydived in the direction of a nearby river, hoping I wouldn't belly flop. After entering the water, I swam to shore. With a heave, I pulled myself out and sat down to look at the sky. He got away. What a disappointment.

"Are you okay, Natsuki?" A hand gently touched my shoulder.

"He's probably in an other country by now." I sighed.

Her arms snaked around my waist and her warm body pressed against my back, in spite of my soaked suit. I wasn't much of a huggy person, but for some reason, I felt comfortable with her doing it. "We'll get him next time."

I nodded, then detached myself from her hold, finding myself getting too comfortable for my taste. "Can you inform Haruka? I have someplace to be." With that, I left in a hurry. I was freezing from the water, yet when she had touched me…it felt surprisingly warm. _'I must be going crazy.'_

End chapter 3

1 Still a reference to Monster by ShayP.

**bradsmithgold12**:Thank you for your review! And yeah, I figured I'd give her some of that Natsuki-freaking-Kuganess, if you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**wolfie21**: Thanks! You should definitely check out ShayP though. She is an incredible author.

**amilyaserah. monteverde**: Here is more!

**Icy-WindBreeze**: Glad you liked it! Here's more :)

**sammykhann**: Oh you are too kind. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!

**fyee**: I'm glad you found it amusing. I try to incorporate humour in my writing, so thanks!

**Shadowcub**: Here is MORE! :)

**devlin .johns1e**: Here you go!


	4. Setting in a Honeymoon

Secrets of a Secret Agent

A/N: Short chapter this time, sorry! Comment section at the bottom as usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime. Or anything for that matter, except the plot.

Warning: futanari hotness – don't like, don't read.

Chapter 4: Setting in a Honeymoon

_Her arms snaked around my waist and her warm body pressed against my back, in spite of my soaked suit. I wasn't much of a huggy person, but for some reason, I felt comfortable with her doing it. "We'll get him next time."_

_I nodded, then detached myself from her hold, finding myself getting too comfortable for my taste. "Can you inform Haruka? I have someplace to be." With that, I left in a hurry. I was freezing from the water, yet when she had touched me…it felt surprisingly warm. 'I must be going crazy.'_

I set my suitcase down with a grunt and inspected the hotel room. _'How mediocre.' _I thought, while eyeing a brown stain on the wall, not wanting to know what it was. Stepping over to the small balcony, I dropped my shoulder bag as well. Once I had opened the doors, a fresh, salty scent invaded my nostrils. _'At least the view is nice...'_ As I looked at the sand and ocean beneath, I recalled how I got here in the first place.

~Flashback~

"So…was she mad?" I inquired as we walked to our boss' office.

"Oh, most definitely." The brunette answered. "It was over the phone when we spoke, so I couldn't tell her feelings by her face, but I'm pretty sure I heard something break."

"Right. Well, are you ready?" I grinned at her while we neared the door to Haruka's office. I was about to put my hand on the handle to open the door gentlemanly as fuck, but my actions were stopped by a muffled wail.

"Haruka! Please stop." The timid voice unmistakably belonged to Haruka's assistant, Yukino. "You shouldn't be doing this here."

I frowned and faced Shizuru. She, too, was at loss because of the ambiguous words we had heard.

"Oh c'mon, Yukino, it's okay to relax every once in a while."

"Fine. Then let me do it too…" Some shuffling was heard and then a gasp.

My partner nudged me and whispered, "Perhaps we should come back another time". They seem to be busy."

I contemplated the option for a little. Then burst into the office anyway, smiling evilly.

The two jumped about ten feet into the air, obviously startled. Much to my displeasure, all articles of clothing were in their respectful places. _'Booooring!'_

"Is that Flappy Bird?" Asked Shizuru, taking notice of the phone in Yukino's hands.

"Yes, but on to more important tissues." Haruka interrupted.

"Issues." Yukino corrected in a monotone voice, still concentrated on the game in her hands.

"To keep it short, one of our agents has sighted Johnson. I'm sending you two. We don't know where he is at yet, so I need you to find him and take him out. Also, keep in mind that he has seen your faces before, so make sure he doesn't see you. And don't mess up this time."

Rather irked, I raised my hand, "Question. Why don't you just send that agent since you're so afraid we are going to mess up?"

"Kuga, you know damn well I can't take the chance. I need my two best agents on this and I know you can do this."

Satisfied with the answer, I gave a nod. "Can I finally go on vacation after this then?"

"Sure."

"At the expense of the agency?"

"What? No, why?"

"Well, I think I'd deserve it."

"I see. In that case, you can go on vacation right now." Her words were accompanied with a much too innocent smile.

~End flashback~

How was I supposed to know she meant I'd get to spend my 'vacation' at this shitty hotel while looking for some asshole criminal with a crimson-eyed seductress at my side?

'_I should get out and relax, I guess. Make the most of it.' _I thought to myself. A door closing behind me caused my head to turn and look at my partner.

"Ara," She said as she swiped her bangs to the side. "If Natsuki doesn't mind, I shall use the shower first." I leaned back on the railing, watching her put her bags next to one of the beds. A mischievous pull at the corner of her lips told me trouble was coming. "Unless, Natsuki would care to join me? It would make things a lot more efficient…" She trailed off and winked playfully at me.

At the other end of the room, I sighed internally. _'I definitely need to get out. Now.'_

End chapter 4

**fyee**: Yeah, I had thought about also including Shizuru's point of view. But I didn't. There's a reason for that which you will find out later :)

**aya 1920**: Nah, they were just tired and decided to take a nap :) Hehehe~

**sammykhan**: And my thanks to you for reviewing! Your kind words always make my day :) I hope you will be there every step of the way, every chapter of this story.


	5. Here I am

Secrets of a Secret Agent

A/N: I hate how I just can't seem to make long chapters. I really envy people who can. It's like this superpower or something! Anyhow, comment section at the bottom as usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime. Or anything for that matter, except the plot.

Warning: futanari hotness – don't like, don't read.

Chapter 5: Here I am

"Anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope, nothing." After having shut the door behind me, I dragged myself to the couch and plopped down next to my partner who was working on her laptop. As I grabbed the remote control, she placed her laptop on the coffee table in front of us and got up to gather some clothing, then headed to the bathroom.

My eyes wandered to the laptop screen. Its glare did nothing to soothe my fatigued eyes. I had been out all day, digging for information on Johnson, and found nothing. No progress in those whole two weeks. I could tell it was not only frustrating me, but Shizuru as well.

'_Shizuru…'_ My thoughts went to her. I wondered what her choice of nightwear would be tonight. Perhaps that lavender camisole with… _'Focus, Kuga!'_ I admonished myself.

At that moment a knock sounded at the door. I went over to it and peered through the peephole, wondering who it could be. I smirked and threw the door open. "Nao, what are you doing here?"

"Geez, hi to you as well. It got boring down at the bureau, so I did some fishing around and here I am."

'_Rock you like a hurricane_(1)_.'_ I nodded. "So then, I assume you have brought _it_ with you?" _It_ being a PlayStation 3.

"Hell yeah. I got games, pizza, beer – let's do this!" Nao exclaimed, pumping her fist enthusiastically.

"I could use some of that." I said with a half-smile.

"But you have to check with the missus?" Nao deadpanned.

I smiled sheepishly, then turned to walk over to the bathroom. I knocked and called, "Shizuru? I'm going to be gone for the night. Will that be alright with you?" Waiting for her to reply, I hadn't expected the door to suddenly open. Neither had I expected to see Shizuru clad in a lacy camisole and black shorts. Her usually porcelain skin now held a light blush caused by the hot water.

"My, Natsuki has found something interesting, no?" Shizuru quipped playfully.

I really, really did not want to tear my eyes away from her chest, but did so anyway.

"Anyhow, yes, I'll be fine. Natsuki can go enjoy herself, on one condition."

I frowned. "And what might that be?"

"I get a goodbye kiss." With that, she leaned down and quickly pecked my lips. It was innocent enough. I fought to keep a blush down, but it was a lost battle.

I tried to give her my best glare, but failed in doing so because of the present blush. "I-" I paused to clear my throat, "I'll be back in a few hours." With that, I spun on my heel and walked out of the room, dragging Nao behind me.

"Man, what was that?" The redhead asked me. "I've never seen you act like that." A chuckle. "I'm sorry, but that was pathetic."

"Oh shut it." I tried to play it cool, taking a swig from my bottle of beer.

"No no no, I need to know about this! Is this the reason Haruka has been complaining about you having found nothing yet? Are you two too busy fucking around?" Nao cackled madly while I just gave her an unamused stare. "Oh, this is just too precious."

She put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me seriously. "Though, in all seriousness, whatever happens…" She sighed deeply, looking away. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." She fell on the ground, holding her tummy while shaking with laughter.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the balcony, making sure to accidentally kick the body on the floor. While leaning on the railing, I put a cigarette between my lips. They still tingled a little.

"Hey ho! Hey ho!" We both hollered as we walked down to my room, our arms over each other's shoulders. I was certain other hotel guests appreciated our singing. "Oh, Nao, shhh!" I slapped a hand over her mouth when we arrived at my door, thinking Shizuru must be sleeping by now.

"Ow! That hurt, you motherfucker." She rubbed her lower face, looking at me with an angry expression. It was quickly replaced by a smug grin. "You care about her, don't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." I swiftly unlocked the door and shut it in her face.

"Oh, Shizuru~" Nao's taunting as well as smoochie sounds came from the other side of the door.

I sneaked over to my bed to change into my nightclothes, but then I looked over at Shizuru's bed. There she was, sleeping peacefully on her side, facing me. I kneeled down on the soft carpet next to her. I leaned down slowly. I could taste the alcohol on my breath, but…it was alright, wasn't it? She had kissed me first after all… I closed my eyes and let my lips touch hers. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at being so intimately connected with her. I pulled back and let out a happy sigh. _'I…I think I'm in love…'_ was my last thought before my eyelids dropped and sleep took me over.

A crimson eye peeked at the sleeping woman. Shizuru then pulled Natsuki in bed with her, not wanting to carry her over to her own, and covered her with the warm blanket. "Goodnight, my Natsuki." She whispered into dark tresses and fell asleep.

End chapter 5

(1) Rock you like a Hurricane by Scorpions

**devlin. johns1e**: Here you go!

**Shadowcub**: Oh, Shizuru can be the devil, as this chapter has proven as well xD

**wolfie21**: I'm also very glad you reviewed ^^

**Keeper Aki**: Thank you~ I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Truna**: Well, here's more x]

**sammykhan**: Aww, thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**qaths10**: Natsuki hasn't been intimate with anyone because she is afraid people will reject her for the way her body is. I hope this answers your question :)

**fyee**: Thank you for reviewing as well ^^


	6. Resistance is Futile

Secrets of a Secret Agent

A/N: I feel like the character development is really weird. I'm not satisfied with it, but I don't know how else to write it. I blame emotional numbness caused by medications :T You'll have to excuse it.

Aside from that, I am aware the story had been a bit slow-ish (probably cos I suck at writing long chapters). And I know you're all itching for lemons, but things will pick up soon. And then you're going to hate me, haha! Just wait and see ;)

Comment section at the bottom as usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime. Or anything for that matter, except the plot.

Warning: futanari hotness – don't like, don't read.

Chapter 6: Resistance is Futile

The first thing I was aware of was everything being too bright behind my closed eyelids. The second thing would be the fingers gingerly running over my scalp. _'Wait, what?'_

I forced myself to open my eyes and scramble away from the heavenly touch, causing my backside to meet the floor none too gently. "Ow…" Wincing a bit, I looked up at an amused Shizuru who was leaning her head on a propped arm.

"Was Natsuki having bad dreams? Seeing as she has seemed to crawl into my bed last night." The taller woman remarked good-naturedly.

'_Last night? Oh! Oh…'_ Images of the night before flitted through my mind. A feeling of embarrassment took over, at having slept in her bed, at having stolen a kiss from her while she was asleep. I suppressed the reflex to blush, shaking off the feeling. With a grunt, I stood up from my place on the floor and flashed Shizuru a reassuring smile. "We should get ready for the day." With that, I walked to the bathroom to wash up.

A hand around my wrist stopped me in my tracks. It yanked me down, causing me to fall onto the bed unceremoniously. Disgruntled, I moved to swipe the hair out of my face, but found both my wrists pinned to the sides of my head. "Not so fast, my Natsuki." Her soft voice spoke into my ear, her lips touching the outer shell only ever-so-slightly.

I sucked in a sharp breath at the unexpected actions. Looking at the woman on top of me, I saw crimson eyes burning with want. I squeezed my eyes shut when she pushed her chest onto mine. Arousal was starting to pool in my lower body. I was just glad she hadn't felt my groin yet. This realization made me open my eyes wide, struggling against her hold a bit. There was no doubt I wanted this, that I wanted her. But it couldn't be this way. "Shizuru, we have to stop."

To my surprise, she immediately let go and lifted her body up and away from mine. "Kannin na." She looked at me with guilt-filled eyes. "It's no excuse, but it's simply that I cannot control myself when I'm around you."

The words filled me with happiness, and I sat up to look her in the eyes. "There is no need to apologize, Shizuru." I put my hand on her cheek and felt her calm down under my touch. "C'mon, let's go get ready."

She nodded with a smile. "Let's."

I jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom, locking the door behind me once I had made it safely inside. Glancing down, I let out a deep sigh. A response came in the form of a twitch at the front of my pants. _'That was close…'_

-O-O-O-

I shut the door behind me with a scowl. Again. Nothing. It had been the same thing now for weeks, and it got old quickly. Although I had had fun with Nao last night, I needed something more to take my mind off of things. Just a little distraction from the tiresome routine that had built up.

As soon as I set my behind on the couch, a pair of hands glided onto my shoulders, gripping me lightly. I was about to turn and go dinner service Ramsay on whoever decided touching me out of nowhere was a good idea, but the fingers worked their magic on my tense muscles in an instant, rendering me to a state of bliss.

"Damn, that feels lovely." I groaned. It wasn't before long that lips joined in as well, leaving light kisses over my neck and shoulders. The proximity allowed a pleasant lavender smell to make itself present. Only one person that could've belonged to.

"Ara, you are incredibly tense…" I could feel the lips form into a smile, before Shizuru spoke again, "I suggest we work on ridding you of that stress." With those words, she ran one of her hands down my shoulder, over the side of my chest, stopping at the underside of my shirt.

"Shizuru…" I let out a light moan when her fingertips brushed over my chest. _'I can't.'_ Before her hand could move any further, I grasped her wrist. Leaning back my head over the back of the couch, I looked her in the eyes. _'She looks funny upside down though.'_ Shaking that thought away, I gathered my courage and asked her the question that burned my mind. "What am I to you, Shizuru?"

Her face turned serious, all playfulness gone. "My Natsuki, you mean everything to me."

"That is impossible. We've known each other for what, two weeks?" This was just another assignment. After this, Shizuru would be gone. A woman of her calibre probably had plenty people in line for her. And then there's me, a mere freak. What are the chances? "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend or anything like that?"

"I am well aware of the fact that we've known one another for two weeks. Yet, in that short period of time, you have managed to get under my skin and capture my rapt attention more than anyone else has ever had." She brought up my hand and kissed the palm. "Our line of work doesn't allow for pleasantries as such. Still, I think… I might be in love with you." A melancholic smile appeared on her features.

I shook my head no, still unbelieving. As much as I wanted her words to be true, it simply could not be.

"Then let me prove it to you. I have a feeling this could work. Now just let me convince you, Natsuki, please."

Unable to resist any longer, I gave in to her. "We can just try it, right?" What could it hurt? Everything, a tiny voice at the back of her mind nagged. But looking into those relieved and happy crimson eyes made that voice just that much less significant. And, after all, she did say please…

-O-O-O-

End chapter 6

A/N: Next up, the date~ But as always, nothing goes as expected for our two agents.

**Truna**: Thank you for reviewing! :)

**bradsmithgold12**: Thanks! I do try to keep errors to a minimum. A beta messing up at his own writing wouldn't look too well, hm? Still, no one's perfect and a second pair of eyes could just be all one needs.

**ShadowCub**: Agent Kuga was doomed from the very beginning, haha!

**setchan-1995**: Well, here's more :D Hope you enjoyed this one.

**knightofangst**: Shizuru doesn't know about Natsuki's condition. Doesn't that make it all the more fun? :D

**wolfie21**: Thank you for your kind words :)

**Keeper Aki**: -brofist- That is how we do, man. Best friends aren't just friends. They…annoy the living shit out of each other… That's kind of sad XD but you know it works :D

**sammykhan**: Thanks for putting up with my embarrassingly short chapters x]


End file.
